Elite of Chaos Rewrite
by LordSheth
Summary: *Set after SoN, Doesn't follow MoA* Kronos and his merry band of Titans have escaped and are now trying to awaken Gaea. Will the demigods be able to stop them? Will they need more help? Who will win the war? Will the new forces be enough? Or will the Elite have to step in?
1. 1 A Family Reunion

Chapter 1 - A Family Reunion

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey! I am back. This is a rewrite of my story Elite of Chaos. This one has the same name (but I may change it later).

A few notes: I am a slow updater. Since it is vacation right now, I think I can do once a week. However, when school starts I will be busy so it might be once a month. Just have patience and bear with me :). I promise I will deliver and that you will like.

If you want to know how I write, read the first version of Elite of Chaos; it will give you a taste of my writing style and have an idea of what the beginning of this story will be like.

Now, I forgot this in my first story but I got the idea for Elite of Chaos from Knights of Chaos by wacko12. Credits go to him/her for inspiring me.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Percy put his arms around Hazel and Frank and together they walked towards the Field of Mars where the 'spaceship' was going to land.

"Come on, let's go meet my other family," Percy said. His face glowed with happiness and it was obvious he was excited to meet his Greek friends/family.

"Thanks Percy," Hazel said, from under his left arm. Percy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"For what?" he asked. Hazel smiled.

"You said other family, which means you consider us family as well. Thanks for that," Hazel replied and moved closer into his side.

"Of course I consider you my family! Frank is practically my brother and you are like the little sister I never had," Percy replied.

It was true. Percy had gotten close to Hazel and Frank over the time spent during their quest.

They got off the Via Praetoria **(AN: this is like the main road in Camp Jupiter)** and onto the grass towards the Field of Mars. Percy noticed something poking him in the back; it seemed soft **(AN: Get your minds outta the gutter)** and…

He grinned when he figured out what it was.

"You know I can feel you holding hands behind my back," Percy said. Frank and Hazel blushed and quickly let go of each other's hands.

Percy looked at Frank, grinning mischievously. "Took you long enough, didn't it?"

"Hey!" Frank said, blushing. "I just had to get my feelings in order."

Percy laughed. "C'mon! It was obvious that you liked each other!"

Hazel scoffed. "As if you would know anything about love!"

"Of course I do. I am Percy Jackson, love guru extraordinaire!" Percy said.

The three laughed at Percy's antics.

* * *

**Percy POV**

All five cohorts had gathered in the Field of Mars to await the arrival of the Greeks. They weren't wearing the full armour, just the breastplate. It was my idea to not wear full armour. This way the Greek demigods onboard the ship would know that the we didn't mean to attack them. Of course, the moment I proposed the idea, Octavian spouted his usual nonsense; stuff about how this would make the legion vulnerable against the Greeks and how I was just making it easier for the _Graecus _to attack them. I just ignored him.

The Romans were getting restless. The tension in the air was almost tangible. The last time the Romans and Greeks had met; it had resulted in a civil war. I had to admit I was scared. How would my Greek family react? I had gotten my entire memory back so I remembered Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Chiron, Tyson, Grover and everyone else.

"Look! There is the ship," shouted one of the campers from the crowd, derailing my train of thought. I looked up and…

...I was astounded! It was understatement to call it a ship. Don't get me wrong; it was a ship, but it was also much more.

It was huge. Huge as in it looked to be almost 50 metres long. It's bronze hull gleamed in the sunlight with a sheen similar to gold. There was also a weird masthead; it looked like the head of the monster but I couldn't make out what it really was. As it flew closer, the thrusters on the underside that helped it fly came into sight. The shape of the 'ship' looked very familiar; I had a nagging feeling that I had seen something like this before. _What was it? _It had something to do with _Arg..._

_Argon? _No, that wasn't it.

_Argyle? _Nope, not even close.

_Aachooo!* _Where did that come from?

_Gargoyle? _Nah, those were the freaky demon-like things on old buildings.

_Argo? _Yes! That was it! It looked just like the Argo **(AN: I don't know if **_**Argo II **_**looks like the Argo; but just pretend for the sake of my story)** that Jason and the Argonauts salied in - don't be surprised. I only know about them because Annabeth insisted that I try to learn at least some Greek history.

The Argo II was a trireme - once again, I only know this because of Annabeth - but instead of the oars, this one had cannons mounted on the sides.

The ship slowly descended on the Field of Mars. I moved to the front as it was my duty, along with Reyna, to lead and represent the Twelfth Legion. The ship landed rather roughly, causing a loud _thump_. I grimaced; Octavian would easily see that as a weakness of the Greeks and would exploit it. A rough landing like that wouldn't make a difference to the Greeks; they would probably laugh it off. But not the Romans. With the Romans, everything had to be orderly. A mistake could be considered a weakness. That was the Roman way.

We waited; everyone was holding their breath. I just hoped that Octavian wouldn't try something now. If the Greek demigods felt threatened, I was sure they would defend themselves.

I was getting restless. I had got all of my memory back so I was confident I would recognise everyone on the ship. I missed everyone. I missed home. The camp, the cabin, the mess hall, Mr. D and his insistence on not remembering our names, the threat of harpies eating us after curfew and most importantly, I missed my Wise Girl. I missed holding her, kissing her; I missed our walks on the beach, I missed running my hands through her hair. I missed her calling me Seaweed Brain. I missed everything about her.

A flap opened up on the side of the Argo II and a boy with blond hair came out. I heard Reyna gasp next to me, the guy was probably Jason. But I wasn't bothered by that. I was looking at the person who out after Jason.

A girl.

A girl with curly, blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

My girlfriend.

I was going to meet her after 8 months.

My _Wise Girl_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

*_Aachooo = _This is meant to be a sneeze.

Soo..how did you like the first chapter? Since this is a rewrite of my Elite Of Chaos of story, this one will mildy follow that storyline. This Son of Neptune beginning is just way for me to set up a way for Percy to meet Chaos.

**This will not follow Mark of Athena. Percy will not be there to finish The Great Prophecy/Prophecy of Seven.**

There will be a massive time jump (200 years).

Once again, I am a slow updater. Just be patient :)


	2. 2 Meetings and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

**Here you go! The second chapter. Have fun :)**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

All the demigods walked out of the _Argo II _and stood in front of the Romans. The tension was obvious between the two sides. Octavian was about to say something but a glare from Reyna stopped him. A blonde haired boy stepped forward.

"Hi everyone" said the boy. "Miss me?" He walked towards the praetors and stopped in front of Reyna.

"Hey Reyna,"

"Hi Jason," Reyna replied. Her next move surprised everyone. She hugged him! The expression of shock on Jason's face showed he didn't expect this at all. He paused; then he put his arms around her.

Someone coughed, though it sounded suspiciously like _'lovebirds'_.

Reyna blushed and stepped out of the hug and cleared her throat.

"There will be a meeting at the Senate house in 15 minutes. Be there. The rest of you can all meet Jason later. Right now, go back to your activities. Centurions, stay here."

The Romans groaned and moaned at not being allowed to greet their former praetor but they followed Reyna's orders and left the Field of Mars.

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth?" I said/asked, looking at the blonde girl. She nodded; slightly apprehensive. I smiled and engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you, Wise Girl."

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," came her muffled voice from my shoulder. I grinned inwardly, I had grown over the 8 months and now I was taller then Annabeth.

Annabeth pulled out of the hug and leaned upwards. I got the message and leaned down.

Our lips met.

**(AN: Here's where they kiss. I can't describe it. Just imagine it.)**

We pulled apart.

"You remember" She said.

"I remember," I said. I looked over at the rest of the people from the ship. All the cabin councillors were there as well as a few tag alongs and two people that I didn't know. All of them looked slightly uncomfortable; but that was understandable. They were in roman territory after all. However, the two I didn't know were even more uncomfortable.

"Who are they?" I asked Annabeth, pointing at the girl with choppy hair and the boy that looked like an elf - he seemed slightly familiar. Annabeth looked to where I was pointing.

"Ah. They are new demigods. The girl is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and the boy, Leo, is a son of Hephaestus. They came with Jason. And-" she hesitated and looked at her toes.

"And what?"

She looked up.

"And they are part of The Prophecy of the Seven."

"Really? That's interesting. So we already know six out of seven people for the prophecy."

"Six? How?"

"Well, there's Jason and the two new demigods. Then in the senate meeting around half an hour, it was decided that Hazel, Frank and me-"

"and I," she interrupted. I grinned.

"and _I _will be going on the quest. So that makes six people. Now we just need one more." I finished. I didn't want to tell her about the two lines I had heard from Ella about the mark of Athena.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the new kids and then you can introduce me to Hazel and Frank," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the Greek demigods.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth and Percy approached the demigod who were still standing by the ship, looking quite nervous. They spotted the duo making their way towards and relief was evident on their faces.

"Thanks the gods you're back! You have no idea how weird it was. Jason went over to that girl and you went to Percy and we were just standing here like fools," said Piper. Leo was nodding beside her.

"Hi guys, I am Percy Jackson," Percy said.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"We know. Annabeth just wouldn't stop about how much she missed your messy black hair and your sea green eyes!" she said. Annabeth blushed.

"Dude, you're like a legend at camp! Everyone is talking about you. Percy this...Percy that. It's like you're a hero or something. What did you do?" asked Leo with that crazy grin of his.

"It's a long story, buddy. That type of storytelling needs a unique atmosphere. Maybe later," Percy promised.

"Come on, let's go meet all the others," Annabeth suggested.

"That can wait. Right now, I want to spend some time alone with you," said Percy. Annabeth blushed and glared at Leo as he wolf-whistled.

Then she looked towards Percy.

"Do you know a place?" asked Annabeth, smirking.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

When Reyna had sent off the Romans back to their activities, two people had gone off to somewhere private.

"Do you have it?" asked a hoarse voice over the roar of the water from the aqueduct.

"Yes I do, hon," said a sweet voice, probably a girl.

"Then give it to me!"

"Oh I will sweetie, but what will I get in return?" she said, licking her lips.

"Isn't what _she_ promised good enough for you?"

"Oh it is, hon. But I want something from you," she said, accentuating her last words by thrusting her chest out and tracing her finger down the boy's chest.

The boy smirked.

"You'll get everything you want from me. Everything." whispered the boy, leaning towards the girl.

"Really?" asked the girl in an overly sweet tone.

"Yes."

He paused. Then he leaned back and smirked.

"But _you_ will only get everything when this task is finished," he finished. "Now give me the package."

In a flash, the girl's demeanour changed from being playful/seductive to annoyed/angry.

"Fine! Here you go," she spat, pulling out a brown manila envelope, like the ones from the MacBook Air adverts, and shoved into his hands.

"Thanks, luv." he said and opened the envelope. He unsealed the envelope and examined the contents for a while.

After a while of scrutinising the papers, he spoke:

"Yes, this will work. _Her _plan will work and _He _will suffer."

The girl looked up from examining her nails and looked at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Now, can I have what I want?" she asked.

The boy smirked.

"Later."

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. Review and tell me how it is. I love reviews!**


End file.
